


Borderlands Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They don’t have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons from the game. I will only write headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: Handsome JackxReaderxRhys. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff!6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters! For example - Vampire!Mordecai being overprotective of his s/o!7. You can request AU headcanons! For example - Mobster!Moxxi having an s/o who is clingy.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible, all I ask is that you’re patient.





	1. [NSFW][Scenario] Handsome Jack, "You make a sound, and it's game over."

**Author's Note:**

> "You make a sound, and it's game over."

** Handsome Jack, "You make a sound, and it's game over." **

** **

You have been Handsome Jack’s personal secretary for some time. You keep his office and your own neat and organized (you come in quite handy when he has one of his fits), you keep his appointments on a schedule and always alert him of anything new or urgent. You even bring him food and drinks because well, anyone else who tried to bring anything to him was answered with curses and food in their face.

_Not you, though_.

You weren’t sure why he had chosen you for the job. He never really told you. He just gave you the job.

“Welcome aboard, Pumpkin! You’re gonna _love_ it here.”

Why did he keep you around? Most people who worked for him end up missing or dead.

_Not you, though_.

Regardless, _money is money_.

This Vault Hunter he’s been after has been driving him mad.

Well.. _more mad than he usually was_.

He has been having more and more fits, which gave you more to clean up. Slamming doors in people’s faces, leaving you to answer for him and give them excuses. He was cancelling appointments, leaving you to lie and make up reason after reason as to why.

He was stressing you the fuck out.

You decide one day after cleaning up another mess of his, to confront him. Gently, of course. Knocking on his office door, you hear something else slam to the floor.

“God dammit what is it _NOW_?” You couldn’t help but cringe at how loud he could be.

“Sir, it’s just me. Can we speak for a moment?” You heard him sigh and sit back down in his office chair.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” You step inside, and get to see the disheveled state of his office. You sighed internally. _‘More shit for me to clean up.’_ He was sitting with his hand pressed against his cheek, angrily glaring at nothing.

“Sir.. I..” Now that you were here in front of him, you really didn’t know what to say or how to word it.

“Cut the formal bullshit, alright? You don’t gotta be all professional when it’s just us two.” You attempted to relax the tension in your shoulders a bit.

“I just want to know what’s going on, Jack. This job is getting a little too much for me. You being so stressed is stressing me out even more.” He doesn’t move or say anything for a moment. He slowly removes his hand from his face and watches you. Much differently than he normally does.

More intensely.

“I’m just fuckin’ stressed, alright? Although..” He stands up, placing his hands behind his back. “How about I make a little suggestion?”

“Uh, sure. What is it?” Anything to make this job easier.

“I’m stressed. You’re stressed. How’s about you come lay your sweet little ass on my desk?” He pats his desk ever so gently. “I’m sure it’ll make me feel much better. And I’m definitely sure I can make _you_ feel better, sweet cheeks.” You admit, he’d never really shocked you much until that very moment.

“Wh.. why me?”

“Because you’re fuckin’ hot! Why else would I be asking?” He chuckles.

“Is that why you hired me?” He gave you his classic ‘I’m starting to get angry’ look. “I’m just wondering is all.”

“Beneath that sexy body of yours is someone who’s good at her job. I could see that in you. You take my shit better than anyone else can or ever will. I knew that when I saw you.” His eyes trailed down your body. “Well, after I stopped eye banging you.” He patted his desk once more. “So come here Pumpkin, let daddy release this stress of his. And yours. I wanna see if you can _really_ take my shit.”

“Oh.. okay..” You never really expected him to be attracted to you, much less to be having sex with him. But _fuck_ did you want him so terribly. You walked over to him, trying not to show your nervousness. He flung everything left on his desk to the floor with one swipe, and papers went flying.

“Don’t worry about that shit right now.” He said. He grabbed your side and pulled you close to him, before pushing you onto his desk. Your bottom hit hard on the wood and made you gasp. He kept his face close to yours, keeping his lips near yours but not letting them touch. “Did you lock the door, Pumpkin?” You shook your head.

He just smiled and pressed one hand firmly over your mouth, while he put his other between your legs and touched you through your panties. It made you whimper and your pride left you at the feeling of his touch. _You needed more_.

“I’m sure there’s people outside in your office, Pumpkin. Waiting to see Handsome Jack. You make a sound, and it’s game over.”

****

 


	2. [SFW][Scenario] Rhys, In Love Since Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and the reader have been friends since kids and he’s in love with her but has rejected him before since he works at Hyperion (reader disagrees with Hyperion and HJ) they meet up again on Pandora (readers there helping people who need saving, like a hero or a good guy!) and get caught by bandits and he says his feelings again to the reader?

**Rhys, In Love Since Childhood**

The stingy smell and sight of blood, bullets flying all around you, all filled your senses. It was almost too dark for you to even see. Your heart raced as you started patching a blue haired woman’s leg, who had been shot.

You had been helping another person right outside of this building who had gotten into a fist fight and seemed to have a concussion. Suddenly, a firefight broke out for seemingly no reason. This woman happened to be close by and grabbed you, pulling you into the building with her. She fell over onto the floor as soon as you were out of harms way. Noticing her leg covered in blood, and a bullet hole, you began to patch it up for her.

The firefight was continuing outside, so you were both careful to be quiet.

“Thank you for saving me.. What’s your name?” You asked her. She was quite beautiful, almost stunningly so.

“Don’t worry about it.” She hissed a bit through her teeth as you pulled the wrap taut around her wound. “Maya.”

“Maya, don’t worry. Your leg will be fine. It’s just a through and through. The bullet isn’t in your leg, so that makes my job easier.”

“I’ll be okay, I heal pretty fast. Thanks for patching me up.” She sat up with her SMG still in her hand. “Someone might still come in here.” She reloaded it, just in case. 

“Maybe they’ll move along and we won’t have to worry-“ You both heard gasping. Footsteps. Someone was running in your direction from the other side of the building. Maya pointed in that direction while handing you a pistol she had on her side.

“You may have to shoot too. Be ready.” You hunkered down in the shadows as close to Maya as you could, pointing your gun in the direction of the footsteps. There was a small window that the sun shone through. When the figure passed it, you noticed a tuff of brown hair and a yellow and black jacket. A familiar feeling bubbled up from your heart.

“Wait, we don’t have to shoot.” Maya looked at you like you were completely stupid. She shook her head before hopping up suddenly, wound and all and whispered to you before she exited the building through a small hole in the wall.

“Keep the pistol, thanks for patching me.” She jumped through just as the figure got close enough for you to see.

“Rhys.. I knew it was you.” You placed the pistol on you side with your hand still on it, just in case. He held his chest with his robotic hand as he gasped for air.

“How did you.. know it.. was me?” He still struggled to breathe between his words.

“I just.. I know when you’re near.” You couldn’t help but look at the floor in your embarrassment. As he finally managed to catch his breath, he came close to you and hugged you tightly. He still smelled like that same cologne he has always used.

“I missed you..” You were unable to control your emotions and hugged him back.

“I.. missed you too, Rhys.” There was a long silence between the both of you. The bullets still flying outside seemed to fade away. You let your nose be filled with the smell of his cologne you remembered so well. Your heart felt so full seeing him again.

All too quickly, there was a loud SMACK behind Rhys, and he fell to the floor unconscious. A bandit had come in during your emotional reunion. You backed away slowly until you hit a wall. Just as you began to grab your pistol, the bandit lurched forward. Your vision went black.

**~**

When you awoke, you were in a different room. It was brighter. There was only a large iron door with a tiny square window near the top, covered by iron bars. You tried to move, but you realized you were tied with rope. Rhys was tied up right next to you, still unconscious. A bump was forming on the side of his head where he had been hit.

“Rhys. Rhys! Wake up!” You leaned to the side and nudged him several times before he finally began to stir. He groaned and shook his head.

“Hnnn.. what’s.. what the.. fuck?” He panicked and tried hard for a moment to break free from his rope.

“Rhys.. we are stuck. Don’t use your energy trying.” As he looked at you, there was no point in trying to deny how handsome he was. His different colored eyes always intrigued you. Although you couldn’t help but also notice his Hyperion jacket. “Maybe your Hyperion buddies will come save you.” The angry tone in your voice was more than apparent.

“Please, don’t be like that right now. Okay?” He tried to smile at you, but you weren’t in the mood.

“I was hoping you’d learned better by now Rhys. I haven’t seen you in, god.. 2 years now. And you’re still up there with those assholes.” You shook your head. “I’m just disappointed.”

“Look.. I needed the money. And just because we disagree doesn’t mean we need to fight.” There was an angry knock outside of the door of the room. There was a creepy laugh, that quickly turned to an angry and manic one.

“ _Hehehehehehe_ , don’t get _too_ cozy in there kiddos! We still have to serve you for supper!” He kept laughing as he walked away, leaving the room in silence once more. Rhys let out a shaky sigh.

“Did he.. did he say, serve you _FOR_ supper?!”

“He did.” What was there to say? You were both about to die.

“I need to tell you something. Right here and now.” Rhys did his best to scoot so that he was facing you now with his back turned to the door. “I told you this already. And you rejected me completely. But I’m not going to die without telling you again. Look at me, please.” You looked up into his eyes. “I’ve loved you for so long. Even when we were kids. It’s like you’re always in my head. I.. I want to change Hyperion for the better. Not do so many shitty things. Do you know why I wanted to do that? I wanted to do it for you. I want to make it in the company so I can make some changes. For you. I love you so much.” He sighed and lowered his head. “I just wanted to tell you.. one more time.”

“Rhys.. kiss me.”

“I knew you would still reject-“ his head shot up at your words and his eyes went wide with shock. “ _What_?!”

“Rhys. I love you. Kiss me, please.” He scooted forward so that he was almost pressed against you entirely. He let his lips linger close to yours for what seemed like forever. He gulped and was almost visibly shaking. His lips finally touched against yours, and it felt like a shockwave of warmth engulfed your whole body. You both heard shooting and laughter from outside of the door. Rhys pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love you. Please let me hear you say it, before..” The shooting was getting louder.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, Rhys. I’m sorry I rejected you..” You began to cry as Rhys covered your face in kisses. The shooting was right outside of the door now. You both held your breath and cringed as the door slowly swung open. There was no sound, only silence. You opened one of your eyes and peeked around Rhys’ head. There was blue hair, and a lot of blood. “Maya?!” Rhys turned around to see her as well. Maya giggled.

“There, now we are even.” She approached the both of you and cut you both loose from the rope. She winked at you and continued onward down the hall, occasionally firing her gun.

“Rhys, we are okay!” You hugged him tightly.

“You’ll have to explain that one too me later, but now let’s get out of here. Together.” He held your hand tightly in his.

“Together.”


	3. [SFW][Scenario] Jack and Rhys, Interested In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just stumbled upon your fics! I love them so much, and how you portray the characters.   
>  It's just perfect. I truly appreciate your work :)  
>  May I request something?  
> A Handsome Jack x Reader x Rhys fic. 
> 
> My idea was that Rhys became Jack's representative after he helped him to get his body back. Reader is a new apprentice in Hyperion and has to battle with bullying Co workers who pick on her (Kinda a problem of mine). One day she got the job to bring Rhys some documents and he takes found of her and kinda finds out about the bullying. At the annual speech of Handsome Jack, Rhys talks to her again and Jack sees that. He kinda wants to get to know her since Rhys seems to really like her and they both get interested in her! (Sorry kinda of a long request, but I'm just so happy I found someone who does Borderlands requests <3) if you have any questions u can always message me. 
> 
> Love your work and I hope you continue to write some one shots about Borderlands :)  
> Have a nice day lovely!!"
> 
> So sorry about your problem, I hope this can help you feel better in some way. Thank you for the kind words, love! I've been excited to write this ever since you sent it.

** Jack and Rhys, Interested In You **

** **

In all sincerity, things at Hyperion had actually calmed down a bit since Jack had come back from the dead. As hard as it is to believe. Now everyone had stopped trying to one up each other to get higher and higher in the company, hoping to take Jack's seat one day. Since he had come back, everyone simply did everything they could to kiss Handsome Jack's ass. And Rhys' too. Everyone was doing everything they could to get close to the god-like Handsome Jack.

Truly you didn't want to act that way. You simply wanted to work and make money to survive and you were happy.

Unfortunately, you didn't realize how horrible some of your coworkers would actually be. You knew it would be bad, but it felt like you were back in high school, being bullied over the most ridiculous things again, and in the most pathetic ways possible.

You audibly sighed. Sitting by yourself in the lunch area, your coffee was the only thing you had all day, food or drink wise. You'd almost been to anxious to eat. You were waiting on some important documents to come through to your office that needed to be taken to Rhys immediately upon arrival. You even made it a point to dress especially well for the occasion.

" _Wow_ , what are _you_ so dressed up for?" A deep voice came from behind you. You recognized it immediately. It was the couple who always bullied you. A man and a woman. You didn't even know their names, they had just chosen you as a target for some unknown reason. You didn't understand why, as they were much higher in the company than you were.

"You still look like shit, _cow_." The woman said, cruelly.

_'Part of me thinks this job might not actually be worth all the bullying.'_ You thought to yourself. You never gave them the satisfaction of a response. Turning around, you opened some unimportant documents on your laptop, pretending to mindlessly read. You could hear the man snicker behind you, and heard the woman begin walking toward you, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Keep ignoring me, bitch. See what happens. _Oops_!" She tipped your coffee over directly onto you, completely soaking your clothing. The hot liquid stung your skin. She laughed as you gasped and hissed in pain. She and her lover walked on by you as you desperately tried to wipe as much of the excess off as you could with napkins.

"God dammit! I've got to go change!" A notification pinged on your computer. You read the screen to yourself. "Documents for.. Representative Rhys have been.. sent to your office... Shit." Unfortunately for you, these needed to be rushed to Rhys immediately. Any delays could be trouble for you. They could have just sent them straight to Rhys himself, but for some reason Rhys wanted these delivered to him personally. Apparently, nobody else working in your department had the time. Or they were just lazy. "Well, it's not my business to know the reasons I suppose." You went back to your office, quickly grabbing the papers lying on your desk. You made your way toward Rhys' office.

Outside of his office, you tried to calm your breathing. You were so nervous, especially now that you looked like a mess. Building up the courage, you tapped the voice communicator beside the door.

"Representative Rhys? I am here with the documents you asked for." There was a short silence before the door unlocked.

"Come on in." Taking a deep breath in, you opened the door. You tried your best to walk with confidence and grace, but that side of you had already been defeated today in a matter of seconds.

"Here you are, sir." You'd never been this close to Rhys before. He was incredibly handsome. His echo eye glowed a bright blue as he kept his gaze on his computer. As he took the documents from your hand, he looked up, noticing the coffee spill on your clothing.

"Thanks.. what happened to your clothes?" He turned away from his computer, diverting all his attention to you. Your heart began to race.

"I, uh.. I promise I tried to look nice for this." Your head dropped, reminded of the bullying and consistent torture you had to endure on a daily basis. Rhys stood up from his desk, approaching you.

"Tell me what happened." You explained the situation to him as best you could. He thought for a moment. "Have.. have you been taking this the entire time you've been here?" You nodded your head. He reached back onto his desk, activating his voice module again. "Hey, bring me some women's clothes. Size..?" He looked to you, and you told him your clothing sizes. He repeated them to whoever was on the other end of the comm. In almost no time at all, his door opened. His friend Vaughn, whom almost everyone knew as well, had brought them to him. Rhys explained the situation to him.

"So sorry you're going through it. We all have at some point or another, doesn't make it any easier." Vaughn gave you a reassuring smile before he left. Rhys walked back over to you, giving you a heartfelt smile.

"Here you are, you can use my bathroom to change." He pointed to the door. You were so happy to get out of those wet clothes, you practically sped walked in. The clothes were quite comfortable and looked even better than the outfit you had on in the first place. When you came out, you went back to Rhys, who had returned to his desk.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Rhys. You are too kind."

"Just call me Rhys, please. Casualty is nice once in a while. And your name is..?" You tell him yours. "Nice to meet you." He typed a few words into his computer. "Do you mind telling me what that couple looks like? Since you don't know their names. I'm curious is all." You explained their appearances. "I see. Well, keep the clothes. Just make sure you come to Jack's annual speech tomorrow okay? I'll meet up with you there."

"Meet up?" You asked. You could feel the fluttering in your stomach.

"Yes, I'll have something to give to you." He stood up again, placing his hand on the small of your back to walk you out. "Feel better, okay? It'll all be alright, I promise."

The next day, the whole station of Hyperion was in a chaotic state, preparing for Handsome Jack's annual speech. You took your seat almost in the very back of the auditorium near the door. Near an overflowing trash can. The whole room was already full, there was no other place you could sit.

_'I'm not even sure where Rhys is. I'm sure he's too busy on a day like this to fool with me.'_ Your heart dropped a bit, thinking so negatively.

"Look at you! Back here with the trash where you belong." Through the doors came the couple again. This time it was the male throwing the insults. They both walked by, sitting in their reserved places close to the front near the stage.

You saw Rhys walk through the doors you were sitting beside. He noticed you and offered his robotic hand to you.

"Come with me, you can sit up close and personal and see Handsome Jack for yourself for everything you've had to go through." You took his cold metallic hand and pulled yourself up. He placed his hand on the small of your back once more, making your heart flutter as he led you to the very front row. The couple who bullied you glared as their jaws quite literally dropped. A smirk forced its way to your face. Rhys let out a small giggle. "I hoped you would enjoy seeing their faces."

You sat down next to Rhys at the very front. Jack's speech was of course, as always, inspirational.. and mildly psychotic. And he was very charismatic and as strong willed as always. During the speech, you couldn't help but notice that he kept glaring toward you. Looking directly at you. You assumed he may have been wondering why Rhys had a low person in the company right beside him up front with the higher up and more important people of Hyperion. Once it was done, and everyone was cheering and getting up to leave and head back to work, Rhys offered you his hand again, and lead you to the stairs to the stage.

_'He's such a gentleman..'_ You thought to yourself. It made your heart pound.

"Come on, You can have the surprise now." He held your hand like a real gentleman as he helped you up the steps. Handsome Jack stood there in all his glory, with his arms crossed, just watching the both of you. Your bullies came up the stairs as well, walking straight toward you. you tried to step back behind Rhys a bit, but his hand on your back stopped you. "Don't worry. They won't do it in front of me or Jack." They both approached and the man stepped forward, reaching his hand out to shake Rhys'.

"Representative Rhys, it's such an honor to be called up here to meet you and Jack personally." Rhys took the man's hand with his robotic one. The man began suddenly cringing in pain and screaming out. You could hear one of the bones in his hand crack before Rhys let go. The woman held onto him and began trying to console her screaming boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The woman screamed. Suddenly, it was like Jack had appeared out of nowhere and was standing there in front of you. His back was facing you.

"Rhys told me about this little situation here, and since he's a little fond of this sweet little cupcake, your opinions are just fucking noise to both of us." Jack took the man by his hair and dragged him along the stage until he reached the edge. Jack threw him off the side of the stage. He landed in a pile of chairs down below. "We've got hundreds of other people who want your jobs, and they would even do a damn better job at it. You're both fired. Get the fuck out!" The woman ran down the stairs to her lover. It took you a moment to process what had just transpired in front of you.

"Wait, Rhys.. You're fond of me?" You asked him. A blush lightly covered his cheeks as he smiled at you.

"Yes he is! In fact.." Jack came up to you, slapping Rhys' hand off your back and replacing it with his own, "I am now too, now that I'm getting a good look at ya!" His eyes traveled all the way up and down your body, making you shiver with excitement. Rhys grunted and his face changed into a pout.

"Jack, seriously? I saw her first!" He shook his head and Jack laughed.

"Well then, look at all that adorable jealousy! I guess we are both taking you out for dinner then, cupcake!"


End file.
